


Come Home With Me

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted “for the drabble thing, coldflash ‘come home with me’” for the “Send me a number & 2 characters and I’ll write a drabble/ficlet” challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me

When Len kisses Barry it’s not aggressive, harsh and demanding, the push and take he’d imagined it being. It’s different. Not that different, but just enough. Because Len kisses him like he wants to drown Barry, like he wants to overwhelm him with sheer sensation, setting every one of the millions upon millions of nerve endings under Barry’s skin alight.

He pulls Barry in slowly and kisses him softly, hands gently cupping the back of Barry’s head, fingers threading idly through his hair. Barry breathes out a shaky gasp, mouth falling open, and it’s like that’s the cue for things to become even more intense.

One of Len’s hands comes down to cradle the back of Barry’s neck, thumb locked into the dip behind Barry’s ear and the edge of his jaw. It’s stabilizing, firm pressure that holds Barry in place all too well. He can’t run now. Barry’s not sure he wants to.

Len’s other hand drops lower until it curves around Barry’s waist, pulling them even closer together. The sudden contact of their bodies from knees to hips to mid-chest seems to steal all the air from the room and has Barry’s head spinning.

Involuntarily, he feels his hands come up to clutch desperately at the front of Len’s shirt, digging into the fabric and wrinkling it. Barry moans quietly into the kiss and it comes out half-broken, too high and reedy. He wants to take it back but then Len tilts his head just a little more, this time with a swipe of tongue and Barry is moaning again.

The office building they’re in is deserted at this hour, all the lights off and desks cleared. There’s still a mess, a few loose papers scattered on the floor from when Barry had run in and demanded what Len was doing. Now the noises falling from his lips echo slightly in the space, moans interspersed with breathy gasps each time Len pulls away to let him breathe before leaning in again.

Barry can feel himself losing control of the kiss, not that he claimed to have any, even from the beginning. The part of him that knows he has to stop, knows he should pull away is growing more frantic, but it’s harder to listen to. It’s becoming too intense, the drag of Len’s lips against his and the slight burn from the other man’s stubble, clouding Barry’s mind like a drug. He can’t seem to think anymore, beyond pure bliss at each touch.

It’s Len who pulls away for good first. Barry chases him with a whine, breath stuttering as Len holds him back easily by the hand on the back of his neck.

Len takes a moment to look at Barry, studying him in the dim light coming in from the floor-to-ceiling windows. When he speaks, it’s low and with purpose, not so much a request of Barry as it is a command that he knows Barry will fulfill.

“Come home with me,” Len says, and Barry is powerless except to nod before he’s being swept under once again.


End file.
